This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 90215441, filed on Sep. 7, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch unit for an electronic device, more particularly to a latch unit for locking a display module to a main body of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer 7 which includes a display module 71 and a main body 72 pivoted to the display module 71 via a hinge member 73 so as to permit the display module 71 to be rotatable about a vertical axis (Z) and a horizontal axis (X). The display module 71 has front and back walls 713, 714. The display module 71 is provided with a latch means having an anchored protrusion 716 formed on the front wall 713. The main body 72 has an upper wall 722 formed with a slot 723. The anchored protrusion 716 extends into and engages a periphery of the slot 723 when the display module 71 rotates about the horizontal axis (X) to a closed position, thereby locking the display module 71 to the main body 72. The portable computer 7 can be converted into a tablet computer by rotating the display module 71 about the vertical axis (Z) to a position where the back wall 714 of the display module 71 can confront the upper wall 722 of the main body 72 upon rotation of the display module 71 about the horizontal axis (X) to the closed position. The conventional portable computer 7 is disadvantageous in that when in the form of the tablet personal computer, the display module 71 and the main body 72 cannot be locked together.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a latch unit for an electronic device that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
According to the present invention, there is provided a latch unit for an electronic device that includes first and second housings pivoted to each other. The first housing is formed with opposite first and second slots. The second housing is formed with an upper slot. The first housing is rotatable relative to the second housing about a first axis to a closed position, in which, the first housing is stacked on the second housing. The first housing is rotatable relative to the second housing about a second axis between a first angular position, in which, the first slot confronts and is registered with the upper slot upon movement of the first housing to the closed position, and a second angular position, in which, the second slot confronts and is registered with the upper slot upon movement of the first housing to the closed position. The latch unit includes: a hook member adapted to be mounted movably in the first housing and having opposite first and second engaging ends extending oppositely in a transverse direction relative to the first and second slots, the hook member being movable in the transverse direction between a first transverse position, in which, the first engaging end is adapted to extend through the first slot and into the upper slot when the first housing is simultaneously positioned at the first angular position and the closed position, and a second transverse position, in which, the second engaging end is adapted to extend through the second slot and into the upper slot when the first housing is simultaneously positioned at the second angular position and the closed position; and a hook-controlling member which is adapted to be mounted on the first housing and which is operable for moving the hook member between the first and second transverse positions.